A Penny For Your Thoughts?
by Lollydolly8
Summary: (Dougie & Danny Fiction) A McFly Gig, Dougie Poynter & a mind that wants, but can't get! (Story Completed)


It was such a long journey for me and my best friend Kylie, a 3 hour drive to be precise, but we had finally reached our destination. The Cardiff motorpoint arena. It was worth it in the end as we were following a very well known band to all their concerts around the UK.  
This trip is something we'd been planning for a long time but there was always something more important that cropped up putting our travels back a month or so, but we knew that now was definately the right moment in our lives to adventure.  
The band we're following have four extremely talented guys and did i mention they are Gorgeous with a capital 'G' you may know them...They're called McFly.  
Myself and Kylie have adored the band for several years after we had bumped into them, literally, coming out of a plain brick building which i assumed was their London studio, they were carrying their instruments and the equipment they need for a practice.  
After apologising profusely, we did what any fan would do and ask them for a couple pictures and an autograph, which i still cherish till this day, they remain in a shoe box under my bed and i look at them when i feel the need to remind myself of that moment.

~*~  
After parking in the multistory car park next door to the venue i checked my watch, in 30 minutes time the first support act was going to hit the stage in aid to help their fan base grow and to move up on the all important ladder of the music industry. I'm always the eyes and ears of the support acts as i like to bet on which band will make it big and which one will carry on trying because not every band is suitable to be known worldwide, like McFly.  
We weren't in any rush to enter the arena as we already had seats reserved in the balcony by the stage, on Dougie's side may i add, we would've preferably liked a front row seat but unfortunately for us this venue didn't have that particular arrangement and had instead a standing floor right in front of the stage, but we felt too old to be mingling with all the youngsters who were already pushing their way to the front so they could get a glympse of the boys.  
The lights faded and the whole room went into darkness, a flash of light appeared on the stage and the first act appeared underneath, i must admit they reminded me of a younger version of McFly with their Pop style Rock music, maybe that is a good sign?

~*~  
The screams of the audience became louder than previously and a video introduction appeared on the LED screens around the stage, i can feel the excitment starting to build up inside of me as it was now only moments before the boys reveal themselves and do their thing.  
Kylie and i sat on the edge of our seats, our excitment matching everybody else around us as the climax was almost due, a massive smoke screen filled the stage and familiar music began blasting out through the speakers, with figures of four very toned guys coming into view through the smokey atmosphere.  
I was watching intently as they were putting on a great show, our balcony was full of fans but that didn't stop me or Kylie from singing at the top of our voices and dancing around like a complete pair lunatics to our favourite songs, Dougie must have seen us from the corner of his eye during set because the next thing we heard bellowing out of the speakers before the next song started was...  
"I don't know if anyone else noticed down here, but i could see a couple of girls up there on the balcony who really enjoyed that song" He pointed over to us and i felt like a rabbit caught in the headlights, firstly because Dougie noticed us and secondly almost every head in the audience looked over at us with curiousity wanting to know the girls who caught his attention.  
"Keep those dance moves coming girls" He said through the mic and gave us a cheeky grin as if he got one over on us "I think everyone has energy in this place tonight" Danny said through the mic wiping the sweat of his brow with the back of his free hand "I think it's time for the next song" He then said whilst setting his guitar up for the next set Sadly our energy went out like a light after 3 more songs and we sat down in our seats quietly listening to the luscious sound of McFly's music, but not all was quiet on my part, there maybe no sound coming out of my mouth but there was a party of thoughts residing in my mind, stupid things like 'I wonder how many people are in this room?' or 'Maybe i should've left my jacket in the car, it's pretty hot in here' but the thought that stood out the most was how hot Dougie looked tonight, his ripped skinny jeans, his timberland style boots and his iconic t-shirt that clung to his toned muscular body, almost transparent in certain areas due to the sweat that surrounded him, his hair was also slightly damp and floppy due to the heat, but there was something really sexy about it.  
I could feel my cheeks starting to flush as i pictured myself helping Dougie out of those wet clothes, the feel of his solid abs underneath my finger tips would feel amazing and when i came to his trousers a bit of teasing would suffice, maybe i'd tenderly slide the tips of my fingers around the waistband of his boxers a couple times just about skimming his pubic hair before slowly lowering them down, i bit down on the side of my lip and stared hard at Dougie willing to have my way with him there and then.  
My thoughts then turned on me 'Enough about Dougie's body, just imagine what those manly hands would be like on _your_ body' I could feel the heat hit me straight down around my lady parts as i imagined what his touch would be like, it was firm but gentle, not enough to make it painful but enough to make the senses in your skin tingle giving you the feeling that you never want that moment to end...ever! 'You can't forget the kissing' My thoughts told me 'Imagine those soft pert lips of yours joining with his, It'll be the most passionate feeling you've every experienced' I could just picture the pair of us stood in the middle of an empty stage in an empty arena playing a bit of 'tonsil tennis' without a care in the world, he would be using just the right amount of tongue to massage my own and it would be completely perfect.  
I was brought back to reality by Kylie shaking my shoulder lightly calling out my name, no music was playing anymore and all i could hear was the shuffling of feet rushing to get out of the building back home or to sneak around the back of the venue to get the last glympse of McFly before they head home "You spaced out for a while there, are you ok?" Kylie asked a little concerned, I looked back at her with a knowing smile.  
"We'd better get going" I replied and followed the crowds to a certain point and then branched off into the now very spacious area where the stage was situated I stood in the middle of the floor turning in a circle looking at every nook and cranky "You never realise how big these places actually are until they're empty, the London 02 is probably the biggest one i've seen so far" I said to Kylie still spinning around, until a pair of arms grabbed me from behind and stopped me in my tracks "Hi Kylie...Hi Babe" He said as he kissed the crease of my neck, i shut my eyes for a second enjoying the moment "All i heard when i walked in was 'The biggest i've seen so far' should i be taking this as a compliment or should i be worried?" He said jokingly I turned in his grasp and we stood face to face, just as i expected from him and very much wanted hot, sweaty. . And very sexy. A cheeky smirk then plastered my entire face and i loosely placed my hands around his neck "Well Mr Poynter, unlike some people that phrase was innocently said...but as your mind works differently to everybody elses...It was a Compliment"  
His warm slightly stubbley face touched my cheek and his lips just centimetres away from my earlobe, he whispered.  
"Don't play that game with me babe, I saw you staring at me biting your lower lip, lust was written all over your face...You'll have to tell me...or better yet show me what was going on in that sexy little mind of yours, but i'm glad to see your enjoying yourself"

~*~  
McFly were booked into a hotel in Cardiff overnight as they we're playing another show the next evening. Kylie and i were offered to stay in a suite that the hotel had free for us to share. We shared for about 2 hours before i started sneaking my way down the corridor into Dougie's room, but it's fair to say that Kylie didn't mind at all as she had all that luxury to herself, i had everything i needed with Dougie.  
We made the decision to spend the majority of the day looking around Cardiff with the band before getting into my car and heading to the next port of call, back home to London for the last couple shows of the tour. Home Sweet Home.  
'I wonder what Dougie will have is store for me there?'

The End


End file.
